La suerte de Jacob Black
by NecroTwilight
Summary: 'Life sucks, and then you die.' -Voy a enseñarle a Jacob, que su vida realmente podría haber sido mucho, mucho peor. Las Team Edward estaran felices, creanme, lo disfrutaran. Y las Team Jacob se reirán. Capitulo: Historia distinta. Siempre Completo.
1. ¿A quien imprimé?

**'Life sucks, and then you die.'**

**-****Jacob Black**. Prefacio, segundo libro. Amanecer.

Voy a enseñarle a Jacob, que su vida realmente podria haber sido mucho, mucho peor.

**Escena: 'Imprimando a...?'. Toma 1.**

Rosalie la sostenía firmemente en sus brazos, dándole de beber de una botella de metal algo que seguramente sería sangre.

Perfecto, estaba en la posición perfecta para que la atacara.

Convertido en lobo, avancé lenta y silenciosamente para que nadie me notara, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me prepare para saltar...

Pero algo me lo impidió.

Y fueron esos ojos que me miraron, nunca me habia detenido a verlos.

Esa carita suave, delicada, tan perfecta.

Su cabello, su todo.

_¡NO JACOB! ¡NO!- _Escuché la voz mental de Seth que se acercaba corriendo por el bosque.

Estaba totalmente cegado por la belleza que veía, nada me podía distraer...

-Renesmee...

_¡JAKE!, ¡JACOB, NO!- _Seth insistía.

_¿Qué mierda quieres Seth?-_ Grité molesto en mi mente.

_¡JACOB BLACK! ¡IMPRIMASTE A UN VAMPIRO!- Escuché la potente voz del otro Alfa cercano. Sam._

_No es cierto, es... una ¡Híbrida!. Al igual que tu y yo.- Respondí furioso._

_NO, ¡IDIOTA! ¡IMPRIMASTE A ROSALIE, NO A RENESMEE!_

_Mierda._

**Escena: 'Imprimando a...?'. Toma 2.**

La rubia sostenía al pequeño demonio en sus brazos, mientras la alimentaba con sangre. Repugnante.

Estaba decidido, ya sabía que tenía que hacer, no había absolutamente nada que me detuviera ahora.

Edward estaba entretenido con el cadaver de Bella, y Rosalie muy ocupada con su tarea. Asi que iba a atacar.

Creía que sería capás. Pero cuando la ví, no hubo nada por hacer.

Estaba tan tranquila, en sus ojos podía ver a Bella, ya que estos tenían el mismo color que los de mi antiguo primer amor.

Digo antiguo, porque al tener contacto con estos nuevos ojos, había encontrado mi nueva razón para existir.

Había imprimado a la pequeña niña.

_Humm Jacob, no esperaba esto de ti. _Reía Seth mentalmente.

_¿De que hablas idiota? _Conteste amargamente.

-Es un niño, Jacob.- Escuche a Edward hablar desde la habitacion contigua.

_¡Oh mierda! ¡Ahora soy un lobo gay!_

**Escena: 'Imprimando a...?'. Toma 3.**

Rabia. Dolor. Eso es lo que había dentro de mi en este momento.

Muerte, eso era lo que necesitaba para estar bien, tenia que destruir a la bestia que había matado a mi mejor amiga. Solo eso me calmaría.

Crucé la casa a toda velocidad hasta llegar donde se encontraban el monstruo y la Barbie.

Desgraciadamente, mi licantropía no me permitio atacarla. Pues la niña que esa vampira sostenía, sería mi amor. La había imprimado.

-Oh no, claro que no.- Dijó Rosalie. -¡Otro mas no!

-¿De qué hablas Barbie?

-Ella, ya es de Leah.

Genial, habia perdido a Bella, Leah era lesbiana, y Renesmee, mi futuro amor, ya había sido imprimada... por mi compañera homosexual.

Solo había algo por hacer.

-¡SAM! ¡LEAH NOS ENGAÑÓ A TODOS!

Correcto, aca la primera parte de este nuevo fic (:

Basicamente quiero arruinarle la vida a Jacob, pero con humor xD

Se daran cuenta de que ambas se refieren a la misma parte, pero son totalmente distintas ^-^U Es parte de la idea xD

Espero que les guste, ningun 'capitulo' tendra que ver con el anterior.

Asi que espero que lo disfruten! n-n

Haganme feliz. Dejenme Reviews :'D

**NectroTwilight**


	2. ¿Una carta?

**Escena: '¿Una carta...?'. Toma 1.**

-Hoy tenemos correo…- Mencionó Billy cuando entre a casa.

-¿Una carta?

-Una… invitación de boda.

Me tense automáticamente ante eso. ¿Cómo eran capaces de invitarme? ¿Realmente creen que yo iría?

- Hay una nota dentro que está dirigida a ti. No la he leído.- Já, claro, no la has leído.

Era un papel duro, grueso. Uno de esos caros que casi nunca ves en Forks. Al abrirla, note que estaba escrita por una letra definida, limpia y elegante. El chupasangre.

_**Jacob:**_

_**Se que rompo las reglas al enviarte esto. Ella tiene miedo de herirte, porque bueno, ya sabes, me eligió a mí. Y se que tiene sus motivos… Después de todo Jacob, está bien, tienes músculos y eres una criatura mitológica, pero… ¿Quién querría salir con un perro? Apestan, son peligrosos, y quien sabe, talvez la que estuviera a tu lado terminaría recogiendo tus… 'necesidades'.**_

_**Pero este no era el tema de mi carta. La cuestión es que nos diste algo de lastima, así que pensamos que seria lo mejor que fueses el padrino de la boda, ¿A que no seria genial? ¡Hasta puedo encargarme de que te caiga la liga! Claro, **__**mi**__** Bella no quiso obligarte a serlo, y yo personalmente, prefería que Emmett u otro fuese, pero tú sabes como soy con **__**mi prometida**__**. Le doy todo.**_

_**Bueno Jacob, te prometo que la cuidaré. Ella hizo su elección, pero si las cosas hubieran salido de otra manera, me hubiese exiliado a Volterra, y tú sabes que ella hubiera acudido a mi y… bien, conoces la historia. El punto es que de una u otra manera, me habría elegido a mi, y no a ti.**_

_**Gracias, gracias por todo.**_

_**Edward.**_

_**PD: Já! YO GANE.**_

—Jake, sólo tenemos esta mesa —comentó Billy, mirando hacia mi mano izquierda.

_¡Pero vete al carajo Edward Cullen!_

**Escena: '¿Una carta...?'. Toma 2.**

-Esta mañana llego una carta…- Mencionó papá cuando me encontraba dentro de casa.

-Ehh… ¿Una carta?

-Mas bien… una invitación de boda.

Mi corazón saltó ante esto. No podía ser posible… ¡INVITARME! ¡ESE CHUPASANGRE! Argg…

-Adentro del sobre hay una nota para ti, hijo. Mírala, creo que puede interesarte.- Rió al final de la oración.

Tomé el sobre –ya abierto-, y encontré un papel doblado, con mi nombre en la parte posterior.

_Mierda, esa letra._

_**Jake:**_

_**Se que no debería hacer esto, Edward va a matarme cuando se entere que te envié una carta. ¡Pero tenía que invitarte! ¡Es mi boda! Asi que seré completamente feliz si me caso con el y si tu, Jake, eres mi padrino.**_

_**Por otro lado, me pareció justo darte los verdaderos motivos por los que lo elegí a el y no a ti.**_

_**Primero que nada, ¡Dios, Jacob! ¡Apestas! Entiendo que al ser licántropo siempre tienes calor… ¡Pero por todo lo que es santo! ¿No deberías comprarte un desodorante al menos?**_

_**Segundo, ¿Crees que soy idiota? Se que no eres virgen, Leah me contó todo sobre 'su noche'.**_

_**Y solo para terminar, Alice tuvo una visión. Me dijo que en el futuro imprimaras a una niña recién nacida. Mi querido amigo pedofilo… ¿Que hubiera pasado si me quedaba contigo? ¿Sería el mal tercio? No, paso.**_

_**Así que en fin, elegí a Edward… Además… ¡POR DIOS! Mi… prometido es tan… ¡Sexy! Inteligente, tierno, eterno… ¡Perfecto! ¡Pero no lo tomes a mal, te quedaste con un buen segundo puesto!**_

_**Nos vemos Jake, espero que asistas. Te quiero.**_

_**Bella.**_

_**PD: Junto con la invitación viene un anti-transpirante. Piénsalo.**_

-Jake, tal vez deberías salir un rato y…

-No, deja.- Dije sollozando- Solo… Iré a tomarme una ducha.

**Escena: '¿Una carta...?'. Toma 3.**

-Humm, ¿Jake, hijo? Te llego una carta.

-Nunca me llega nada.

-Bueno, esto… es un invitación de boda, se que debe entusiasmarte, pero… hay una nota adentro a tu nombre.

-Gracias pá.

Tras romper la invitación, tomé la nota que tenía mi nombre –mal escrito- y comencé a leerla. En mi vida había visto esta letra.

_**Jacob! Jejé, perdón por haber escrito mal tu nombre en la parte de atrás, ¡No es como que te conozco mucho! Y bueno, no encontré el borrador…**_

_**Ni modo, eh… te explico la situación, no compré un regalo para la boda de mi hermano y pensé que Bella querría que estuvieras ahí… Bien, no, no fue mi idea, fue de Edward, pero si esperaba a que se me ocurriera algo, ellos seguramente ya estarían lejos en su luna de miel… ¡Teniendo sexo! ¿Te los imaginas? Já, ¡Eddie! Mi hermanito siempre tan respetuoso, cuidadoso… ¡Totalmente desbocado! ¿Y Bella?, seguramente roja e hiperventilando… aunque tal vez no por los mismo motivos de siempre… ;)**_

_**Ya se, ya se, tu no quieres hablar de eso, pero… tendrás que aprender a aceptarlo, seguro encontraras a alguien… Mike Newton esta disponible ahora, porque… ¿Te hiciste gay, no? Eso nos dijo Edward, no creo que nos haya mentido, el siempre dice la verdad, después de todo… ¡El es perfecto! Claro, por eso Bella lo escogió. Pero no te sientas inferior, Ed es un Cullen, esta en los genes la perfección. Si no, ¡Mírame a mi! ¡Jaja!**_

_**Bien debo irme, mi rubia me espera, y sabes, no hay que hacer esperar a las mujeres, ¡Y mucho menos a las sexys!**_

_**¡Ve a la boda y sálvame! ¡Adiós!**_

_**Tu amigo, Emmett Cullen :)**_

_**PD: Déjate crecer el pelo otra vez, necesito ponerte un moño rojo gigante en la cabeza y atarte una tarjeta de felicitaciones con mi nombre.**_

-Pa… ¿Me prestas la camioneta? Ire a visitar a Mike, un… viejo amigo.

**Bonus Track: ¡Tienes un mensaje nuevo en la bandeja de entrada!**

**De: **Leah_arcoirisfeliz_

**Para:** Jake_Men-in-Black

**Mensaje:**

_Jacob Black, deja de pensar en esa chica despierto. ¿Tienes idea de los desastres psicológicos que me estas causando? ¿Cómo crees que tengo que hacer para explicarle a mi psiquiatra que sueño a menudo escenas lesbicas y pecaminosas con una chica que se esta por casar con un vampiro? ¿Y como crees que me siento yo, que ayer me di cuenta de que me gustaba? _

_Para mejorar el asunto, ahora empiezas a vivir experiencias con el humano, ese Newton… ¡Por __Ephraim Black__! ¡Preferiría que salieras con mi hermano! Esa especie de pelusa grasosa que tiene por pelo y los granos… ¡Puaj! ¡Después de verlo en tus pensamientos realmente pienso que me gustan las mujeres!_

_¿Cómo puedo mirar de frente a Sam ahora? Todo ya era lo suficiente difícil sin tu pequeño cerebro con idioteces incoherentes. Gracias por todo Jake. Ten en cuenta que cuando te vea, te pateare ese estupido pequeño trasero peludo tuyo, y claro que se como es, recuerda que de pequeños nos bañábamos juntos._

**Leah**

**PD: Deja de soñar a Bella con encaje negro. ¡Idiota! El azul le queda mejor.**

**A que no se esperaban este final? ;D (?**

**Bueno, realmente estoy feliz, no espera recibir estos reviews ^^**

**Gracias a todos por alegrar a esta pequeña escritora :3**

**Siempre pueden dar ideas para los siguientes capítulos, aunque ya tengo varios planeados, ¡Pensarlos es mi pasatiempo en las noches! xDD**

**Sin más que decir me despido. Y Jake también se va, por hoy al menos Já! (:**

_**-Yeah, blondie! You'**__**re gonna be here till your 18 so get used to it!-  
**_**Gracias Kristen Stewart -(L)- por darme, junto con la otra rubia (? Una impresionante versión de Dead and Justice *-*! **

**Nota: Soy fan de Joan Jett y The runaways antes de siquiera conocer a Kris (: asi que esto lo hace aun mejor :L**

**Disculpen, fue mi loco momento de idolatría hacia Kristen (:**

**Ahora si adiós ^^**


End file.
